powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomwing
'Doomwing '''is an evil, dark-powered, bird-like monster, and the former evil counterpart and half fusee of Zenowing, who serves as one of the two generals of Lord Arcanon, alongside Singe. Character History Doomwing is first seen when he descends to Earth accompanied by Singe and Lord Arcanon. The trio confronts Heckyl, Fury, Wrench and Fortress. Though Arcanon easily overpowers Heckyl, Snide proves more of a challenge and overwhelms them in battle while inside his personal Megazord. It is at this instant that Doomwing reveals to be able to summon the Zords as well, shocking the Rangers. When it is clear Fortress is too much to handle, they retreat, and the Rangers take over the battle. Later, he stands beside his partner as they are told by their master they must take the Energems no matter what. When the Rangers find that the Silver Ranger is on Earth, they rush to the spot from where they have received the signal. An injured and already morphed Silver Ranger appears. He tells them he was captured by Lord Arcanon and was forced by him to create the Dino Chargers. He says he has managed to escape and bring all of the nine Chargers which he has made. Riley doubts this, as he had found the Titano Charger left by Arcanon on the road. The Silver Ranger then reveals his true evil intentions and attacks the Rangers, with his strength being overwhelming. Just as he is about to make the final strike, he loses control, demorphs, and reveals his true form: Doomwing. He then gets taken over by Zenowing, who tells the truth: some time after Zenowing bonded with the Silver Energem, Arcanon fused his body with the body of Doomwing through dark magic to obtain the Silver Energem. He tells that since Doomwing has stored the Energem in his sword, he can only morph into the Silver Ranger with the help of his other half, Zenowing's bonded soul. Zenowing starts losing control and warns the Rangers to move away to safety as Doomwing is going to take over. Doomwing returns and attacks Tyler and places a listener on his Dino Communicator before fleeing away. The Rangers return to their base and, without letting the villains listen, carefully placing the device under a waterfall, work on their plan to separate Doomwing and Zenowing by using the Split Emitters, four pyramid-like devices which, when placed in a square formation, will concentrate a beam of energy at the center and separate the fused objects. They then arrange them in the correct positions and tell their fake plan in order to be listened by the villains. Doomwing arrives on the scene and confronts Tyler, thinking him to be alone. After a fierce duel, he starts losing control and Tyler tells his friends to start the process. The Split Emitters fire energy from four directions, concentrating at the transforming Doomwing. The two get separated, which infuriates Arcanon, causing him to fire the Magna Beam at Doomwing, enlarging him. The Rangers form the Dino Charge Ultrazord and, with the Titano Cannon Final Strike, manage to defeat him. However, Doomwing still has the Silver Energem with him and manages to make his escape. He returns to the ship, but Arcanon is disappointed with him since, though he has the Silver Energem with him, he is rendered unable to morph due to the defusion between him and Zenowing, no matter how hard he tries. Arcanon angrily says that, when he could become the Silver Ranger, he was of great use to him, but now that he cannot, he is of no use at all. He exits, leaving Doomwing down and depressed. Personality Doomwing is a proud and confident villain. He is also sure of his strength, not without cause, as he proves to be one of the toughest opponents to the Dino Charge Rangers, much like Singe did before him. Nevertheless, he takes deeply into consideration the opinion of his master, Lord Arcanon, as to how valuable he is. This is shown when he is hit hard by the fact Arcanon only considered him worthy and of use when he could morph to the Silver Ranger, and becomes depressed as a result, suggesting a dark heart, but, at least superficially, like Zenowing's noble one. Arsenal * Doomwing wields a flame-themed sword, which contains the Silver Energem. * He also wields the exact copies of the Dino Chargers and is able to control the Dino Charge Rangers' Zords. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * ''to be added Notes * He was confirmed to exist in a preview for Dino Super Charge and named here. http://henshingrid.blogspot.com/2015/06/more-upcoming-power-rangers-dino.html * Doomwing's fusion with Zenowing is a very similar scenario to one of Power Rangers Wild Force's villains being Zen-Aku and his connection with the Lunar Wolf Ranger, Merrick Baliton. Coincidentally, both Zen-Aku and Doomwing had taken possesions of the respective Silver Rangers in their seasons. * His fusion with Zenowing is hinted to be either similar or of the same kind as the one which bonds Snide and Heckyl together. See also References Category:Aliens Category:Sledge's Crew Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals